Dark Eyes
Eyes as blue as can be, yet still, so dark. Seeing all the evils of the world, for nothing else exists anymore. All I see is black and red, even with eyes so blue, it's all black and red. The demons of the world, all come out to play. Torment is all I have to give, because that is all that had been given to me. I didn't use to be this way. I had a normal life. It all ended the day the bomb went off. I was left alive... Barely. The men came, they wanted my body. They tore my clothes, and beat my face. They did awful things to me.... I made them pay. I spilled every drop of blood from all four of them. Justice was served. This world is nothing like it used to be. Society has crashed and burned, cities lay in rubble and flames, leaving only a world of smoke and ash. All the good energies are lost, and only the dark eyes remain. The eyes left to witness the destruction of all life itself. All of the wrong they have done, they will see done again and again. In this world of darkness, eyes gaze into the pain and suffering for eternity. "Come," the darkness calls to me, "your destiny awaits you." I didn't belong here before. But I slayed those men. I belong here now. I glance up, as the flames begin to part. They reveal another me. One whom I had only seen in my nightmares. My nightmares were the only place where this world was dangerously familiar. I look up now, gazing upon the new me, the shell of who I was to become. She was dressed entirely in a dark crimson color. Blood red gown, long flowing cloak with a large hood, half shadowing her face. Her eyes stood out, however. They radiated vibrantly, clearly blue at one point. But now... Now the eyes were a dark blue, surrounded by a shade of glimmering red. And oh how they gazed at me, waiting for me, beckoning my soul to join her. I continued to look into her hypnotizing eyes, contemplating the decision. If I chose her, I would be bound to a life of destruction. I would be forced to become the bringer of justice. The hand of authority. If I refused, I would be destroyed by her. She would eliminate my existence. Destroy or be destroyed? Rage and destruction had become all I knew. I made up my mind, and took a step toward my double. I gave in. As I did so, the flames surrounding her opened up, welcoming me. As I crossed the threshold of the circle of fire, the flames leaped up violently. They began to glow more brightly, turning from soft yellow to a brilliant red. The energy of the circle began to engulf my body. The flames closed behind me. I stepped closer now, feeling a surge inside as our beings reach for one another. I can feel her now. All she wants is to be whole. I want to be whole too. Anticipation rises as I step within arm's reach. I am close enough now. I feel our auras connect. I am now face to face with her. She steps forward. She steps inside of me now. We are one. I am whole. She is me. The power in the air surrounding us strengthens, energies changing, growing. I can feel the old me being suppressed. The flames glow so brightly now. It's blinding me. I shield my eyes from the light, closing them tightly. The heat from the flames never touches me. The sound dies out, and all goes quiet. The darkness swallows everything around me. Drowning everything inside nothing. When I open my eyes, the world is back to normal. Everything is whole again. No more ruins. No more rubble. No more flames licking and engulfing the structures. People are smiling, and laughing. There are families on the streets. Dogs in the parks. Cars drive down the highways. People chat on the corners. The only difference I see now, from how the world was before the disaster, is the auras. Instead of just my own, I can see the auras of the whole world. I see shades of white, aqua blue and marina green, all around me. My aura is the only one I see which is red. Am I the only dark eyes left? I have wandered this world for years upon years, and have found no others like me. One day, though, wandering down a dark, secluded alley, I met a lone man. His aura is vibrant, crimson in color, and his eyes gazed distantly through me. I began to speak, to ask what his business was in this light world. But the man didn't give me a chance to speak. He lunged at me, his eyes wild. I sprang back quickly, with agility not my own. Simultaneously, a blade with ancient inscriptions along the shaft materialized in my right hand. Immediately, I understood what must be done. I positioned myself defensively, sword in hand, and prepared to attack. Understanding that I was destined to rid the world of others like me... Category:Dreams/Sleep